


Night-Hunters

by Murmurs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Knifeplay, Mommy Kink, Shameless Smut, Vampire/Vampire Hunter AU, too much spandex tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmurs/pseuds/Murmurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket is a sexy, badass vampire hunter, ready to take on the world. But when a mysterious figure pays her a visit in the middle of the night, there's no telling how she will react. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-Hunters

A girl walked down the hallway, her 4-inch heels clicking loudly and echoing with a “don’t fuck with me” kind of attitude. She wasn’t going to be late to the meeting; after all it was kind of really important. She might be badass, but she was most certainly an on-time badass.

The doors before her flung open, and everyone in the room turned to look at her. The girl smirked when she saw a couple jaws drop- it’s not every day you see a vampire hunter in black spandex and stilettos. 

“Hey Vriska, shut the door” a girl called from further in the room. She had short brown hair, and was wearing a black and white dress, that almost looked as good as Vriska’s clothing. But obviously not quite- after all, spandex isn’t beatable very easily. 

“Nice heels- someone might actually think you’re five feet tall now!” Smirked some asshole with red hair. “Shut up!” Vriska replied, kicking the door closed.

“ALRIGHT FUCKWADS, LISTEN UP” Yelled a sour-faced boy. “THIS MEETING IS NOW IN PROGRESS, SO GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN.” Vriska made her way over to the table that was centred in the middle of the room, and sat down sexily in one of the chairs, spandex suit squeaking with every movement. Beside her sat a messy-haired boy with a relaxed grin, as if he wasn’t at a very important and secret vampire-hunter meeting.

The loud boy cleared his throat, and continued once everyone was sitting and at least partially at attention. “SO, WE ALL KNOW THAT THESE FUCKERS ARE ALL OVER THE CITY. NO MATTER HOW MANY WE KILL, HOW MANY WARNINGS WE SEND, THEY JUST KEEP FUCKING SPAWNING, AND THERE HAVE BEEN REPORTS OF EVEN MORE TURNINGS THAN USUAL. THAT’S WHERE YOU SHIT-EATERS COME IN. YOU’RE ALL ASSIGNED THE MISSION OF HUNTING, AND SUBSEQUENTLY DESTROYING AS MANY OF THOSE FUCKASSES AS YOU CAN FIND. TRACK THEM DOWN, INTERVIEW PEOPLE, USE WHATEVER FUCKING METHOD YOU WANT. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?”

A vague and uninterested chorus of “yeah” and “okay” echo from around the table. The boy looks around for a moment, before giving a nod to signal the end of the meeting. He walks towards the brown-haired girl and kissed her on the cheek. And, in a much quieter voice, says, “Hey, make sure to be careful out there alright.” She smiled at him, and returned the kiss. “Alright.”

“GOD, get a room you two.” Perks up that asshole redhead again. Vriska stared at them from across the table, wishing they would just shut up. Sure, Emily and Karkat were really annoying sometimes, but it was kind of cute. In some kind of absolutely-not-one-bit-jealous way. 

The gangly, scruffy guy sitting next to her finally shifted in his seat, and stretched out, slowly, lazily. He was still wearing the shit-eating grin he had since before the announcement was made. His name might have been Gamzee, but she didn’t really remember. Vriska looked him over, and noticed his stomach peek out from under his shirt a bit. She looked away. 

“Are you ready for some motherfucking vampire hunting, sister?” He asked. She stood, pausing before she began making her way to the door. “Damn right I am.” It came out as a deep growl, and Vriska hoped it would at least intimidate the dark stranger a little bit. She made her way back through the door, the hallway, mission in mind. ¬¬Those vampires won’t make it past me. ¬She thought. She was ready for them, always had been, after all.  
______________________

She heard it that night, a creaking just behind her. Vriska woke silently, keeping her breathing even, relaxed, making sure her eyes didn’t open. Someone was in her apartment, standing right behind her. A dark chuckle sounded in the darkness, followed by a whisper. “Hello again, my damn fine motherfucker.”

The dark, tall stranger from the meeting? What was he doing in her apartment? 

Vriska tensed a bit, glad for the coverage her clothes provided for her. After making off with the blood of two vampires that night, she had been too exhausted to bother with taking them off. But, her spandex suit suddenly felt too tight, too confining. She couldn’t stand waiting for the stranger to make his move.

A touch fell on her shoulder, and the stranger seemed to lean towards her. She felt his breath on her neck, and Vriska lept from her bed, grabbing the intruder by his wrist and shoving him roughly to the floor. She stood over him, trapping his hands under her boot, and her other pressing down into his throat.

“Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?” 

“You’re all up in my face, sister. Shame you heard me motherfucking coming, huh.” Vriska ground her boot harder into his hand, making him gasp. As his mouth opened, she saw them illuminated in the moonlight seeping through her window- two razor-sharp canines, and she realised that only moments before, they’d been primed and ready for her neck. 

“How did you get into that meeting, vampire scum?” The words spat at him, angry and furious. “Don’t tell me you don’t motherfuckin’ know?” Becoming angry with his games, Vriska drew a dagger from her boot, one she always kept on her person. She held it up threateningly. “Tell me, you piece of trash.” “Your mouth is dirty as a motherfucker, my fine sister. I’m only being half a vampire- at night I have fangs and a damn unquenchable thirst for blood, but all up in the daytime, I’m as normal as you.” Through his explanation, Vriska noticed the bulge at his crotch. This dirty clown was turned on by this. And that’s when she decided to have a bit of fun.

Vriska removed her boots from Gamzee and roughly drug him up from the ground, instead pinning him to the nearest wall; it seemed that he simply let her. Upright, he must have been about a foot taller than her, but it didn’t matter. No one ever dared push her around. 

“Listen here, you shit-face, I might just spare your worthless, pathetic life, if you show me what I want to see from you. Or maybe I’ll kill you anyways.” She ran her knife under his shirt, the blade sliding along his skin without cutting it, ready and dangerous. “If you say so, sister.” He replied. The knife pulled back sharply, slicing through his shirt. “First rule, baby boy-“ she leaned towards his ear, her hot breath slicing through his earlobe as if it was the knife she held. “I’m not “sister” to you, I’m “mommy”. You got that?”

For good measure, she leaned forward and bit his ear. “Do you understand?” Gamzee seemed to hold back a groan, and Vriska heard his husky reply. “Yes, Mommy.”

“Good. Now, baby boy, make your mommy feel good- get on your knees.” She let go of him, and felt him sink down, and she turned so she was leaning against the wall. Gamzee’s hands groped her thighs, moving around to cop a feel of her romp. Vriska groaned, feeling her tight suit become sticky and hot as he mouthed at her pussy cage. She sighed into the dark room, and reached down to grab a handful of his hair, and held the knife to his neck with the other hand. 

After a while, her groans mixed with Gamzee’s, at his sheer enjoyment of it all. He removed his mouth from the spandex. “Hey motherf-“ he caught himself just in time, and began again. “Hey Mommy, you think I’d be able to get a bit more of you than this leather suit?” Not bothering to reach for the zipper and strip, Vriska took the knife and carefully carved out a hole between her thighs. She threw the strip of material into the shadows of the room, lifted a leg over his shoulder, and pulled Gamzee back forward by his hair. “Here’s what you wanted, you dirty boy.”

The dark man slid his tongue between Vriska’s lips, tasting her hot warmth, her need. She dripped down her thighs, wetting the cut spandex. He sucked at her love button, making her moan and shudder, before pressing his long tongue into her hot cave. Gamzee fucked her with his tongue, sucking at her, and not bothering to try and disguise the wet noises. Vriska thrust hips into him, biting her tongue and giving a slutty groan.

Vriska climbed off his shoulders, and shoved him to his hands and knees. “I’ll give you a reward for being such a good boy.” She said, reaching under him and unzipping his pants. She pulled them halfway down his thighs, along with his underwear. Gamzee was breathing heavily, face flushed and dong hard. Sitting back to take him in for a moment, Vriska gripped her knife. She moved closer to him, grabbing his hip with one hand, and slapping his cheeks with the knife. At its impact, he whimpered into the room in pleasure.

“What a dirty boy you are, you disgusting vampiric slut.” Another slap, another noise. She leaned forward, biting his hip, while her hand worked its way with the knife, weaving a thin, bloodied line down his legs. Then she went back to the spanking, slapping him with the flat side of the blade until he was red.

He cried out, “Mommy, (slap) -AH-, please,” Vriska dug the knife tip into his leg, twirling it almost absent-mindedly. “Please what?” Gamzee swallowed, “please give me more.”

She climbed to her feet, and stood back to observe her work. Gamzee was red with blood and bruises. His arms were shaking, his doinker dripping with pre-cum down his tightening love sack. Face flushed, panting, and small tears pooling in his eyes, he looked pathetic, and it was everything Vriska ever wanted.

She set down the knife. “Get up, go to the bed.”

At her command, Gamzee stood, and, holding up his pants, shakily made his way to the bed, followed by Vriska. He was shoved down and pinned to the sheets as she straddled him, spandex groaning as her legs stretched open. “Are you a good boy?” She asked, breathing heavily. She was wet as wet for him as he was hard for her. 

He held her hips, and his voice cracked as he cried, “Yes! Yes, Mommy, I’m a good boy!”

“Then, Mommy thinks you deserve a treat.” At that, Vriska slid herself down onto him, filling herself up with his length. She began rolling and grinding her hips into him in a rocking motion, lifting herself up and setting herself down again. It was nearly too much for the both of them, but Gamzee held on to Vriska’s hips, and likewise, she gripped his shoulders, digging her fingers into his skin.

Gamzee shut his eyes and moaned, a shudder running through his body. “Mommy, I-I’m gonna come.” He said, voice hoarse. Vriska licked her lips. “You don’t come until I tell you. You don’t..” She let out a cry as she came down on him hard, sending them both reeling. “You don’t want to be a bad boy, do you?” “No, Mommy.” Came the reply.

“Ah~!” Vriska tightened her grip, breaking the skin of Gamzee’s shoulders, and her whole body tightened as she climaxed, back arching and breath stopping. After coming down from her high for a few moments, she slumped forward, towards Gamzee’s face. “Come in me.” She commanded.

It didn’t take another moment for the dark man to let himself out, filling Vriska with his warmth, spurting and shaking. They were both sweaty, their clothes torn and clinging to the skin. 

Vriska slowly pulled herself off of Gamzee, after he was finished; his fluid dripping out of her, running down her legs, white and smooth. He sat up, and pulled his legs towards himself to make room for Vriska as she climbed beside him on the bed. Before she lay next to him, she stared him straight in the eyes. “If you tell anyone about tonight... why, I might just have to punish you. And don’t forget, I still might kill you anyways.” He smirked in reply. “I won’t”.

“...Mommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> A crappy smut fic I originally wrote as a pairing of Gamzee and my friend Ari. I swapped her name out for Vriska's to make it more relatable to readers, but I didn't write it as Vriska so the personalities might not match up well. Enjoy! ;3c


End file.
